TE:NG Chapter 02
This is the second chapter of the fanfiction, The Elements New Generation. *Chloe's POV The physic's teacher blabs on about velocity as my classmates around me drift off. I stay focus to write notes. Feather, two seats in front of me, she is sketching in her notebook. We had just met a couple days ago. Her panic attack brought us together. She is quiet but she opens up, but whenever I talk about my parents, she cringes. My phone vibrates. One buzz, two buzz... three buzzes... Great, an emergency. The teacher continues to lecture, so I slide my phone out to my lap. Sure enough, it is an emergency. I text back, "How suppose I get out of class?" And a pass comes for me. "Chloe? Chloe, here is a pass for you. Please gather up your things and leave this class ten minutes before the bell." "Uhm, okay!" I grab the pass and sit down. It isn't an emergency... "Okay class, find a partner and work on this velocity worksheet!" Feather sits next to me. She smiled. She trusts me. "Can we work together?" 'Yea, sure!" I said. Time flies when you are at work. Feather is calculating something and I get up and leave. *Feather's POV Chloe left. She had muttered something about leaving, but I was too busy working. I finished typing the equation in my calculator and realize it isn't mine. It's Chloes. "Uhm? Can I run after Chloe and give this back to her?" I ask. The teacher lets me go and I take off. Chloe is front of me, but way down the hall. She is running. I am running too. She leaves the building, so do I. Why didn't I call out her name? Well I was curious. She left class, and she is running away. Why would she be running away? She is mysterious but she had that mysterious vibe on her. I remember asking to borrow her phone, she told me I couldn't. She is absent from different class periods time to time. Lately, strange occurances have been reported. These strange occurances were the fact that trees were burnt, and a fairy had been sighted. A fairy? Even yeti's and mermaids were more realistic than a fairy! Whenever I talk to Chloe about it, she gasps and denies it all. She is also super protective of her necklace. Her necklace is a red stone incased with a silver spiral type thing. I commented on it, but she hides it under her shirt. We are now going into the forest behind the school. Chloe picks up speed, I lightly run after her. She finally stops. I hide behind the tree. I don't want to be seen. *Chloe's POV I don't want to be seen. I scan around me. Nobody is here. I read my phone, "Transform now!" This was weird. I take out the stone from my necklace and hold it tightly. I hold it up in the air and said, "May all the magic come into this stone." I transformed into a fairy. I am Chloe, the fairy of fire. Being a fairy isn't all that bad. My glasses are gone, my vision is perfect. I am more fast and flexiable. I can control fire and use fire to my defense. Even I look prettier. My hair is longer, and glows a bit. My wings may be small, but I can fly. I have kept this a secret for about a year. I hear something drop. And a little "oops!" I turn around and see Feather grabbing my calculator, and a shocked look on her face.